projectparagonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paragon Agency
The Paragon Agency is one of the main militaristic organisations within the world of Tehrannis, and is comprised of recruits from various locations throughout the Four Kingdoms, and even the Free Lands. Whilst it is comprised of so many types of people, and has no true affiliation with any of the Four Kingdoms, their main headquarters is located within Gryshal, capital of Orteri. Whilst they are based within Orteri, they nonetheless have Chapterhouses throughout the other Kingdoms, as well as within the City of Waves. The Paragon Agency, like the Sentinels, favour neutrality, yet with a few differences. It is the duty of the Paragon Agency to act as the military arm of each of the Four Lords, and seek out potential threats to the Kingdoms and also to the people in general, aiding against the threats of those who would use their Anima Crux for ill intent, as well as the darker creations of man and god. The Brand The Brand is the name given to the unique Anima Crux of the Paragon Agency, which almost always takes the form of a sword. Due to the fact that the sword must be a physical item into which the spiritual energy of the wielder is imbued into, the styles of the weaponry of the Paragon Agency can differ greatly, and the abilities conferred to the wielder tend to recognise the shape and size of the weapon the energy is imbued into. The ritual to create the Brand is known as 'The Awakening', which usually involves manipulation of the spiritual energy and intense concentration from the user in order to channel their own essence into the blade, although this can be dangerous, and has been known to create a Shade on more than one occasion. Rank Structure The Paragon Agency is presided over by The Grandmaster of the Order, who oversees the basic practice, goals and tasks of the Paragon as a whole. The Grandmaster is known as a person of great power and thought and they hold great influence over the world, especially when considering the numbers of the Paragon. *Grandmaster of the Order - The Grandmaster serves as General and Taskmaster for the Paragon Agency, and when it is deemed he can no longer lead the battle, they usually withdraw in favour of a younger, more able Chapter Master, to better lead the Paragon in battle. *Chapter Master - The are always five Chapter Masters, one in each of the capital cities, as well as in the City of Waves. These are the most decorated and trusted of the Paragon, and each one is a fierce fighter as well as having sound judgement when it comes to those within the order. *Preceptor - These are the trusted teachers of the Paragon, who are tasked with teaching the lower ranks of combat, some arts, and battle tactics. They also oversee the rituals to ensure that Aspirants are not overspent or killed during the act. *Veterans - Almost an unofficial title, this is given to the members of the Paragon who are proven warriors and masters of their Brand, decorated fighters who form the frontline during battle. *Paragon - The highest numbered rank, and the main force of the Paragon takes the form of their namesake in the full members of the Paragon. *Aspirant - Those seeking to become members of the Paragon Agency, the Aspirants, who have yet to undergo their ritual and become full members. Category:Organisation